


First Steps of a Journey

by mithrel



Series: In Memoriam [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus Scrimgeour's first day at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps of a Journey

Rufus looked around in awe as he walked into the Great Hall. He’d known all about Hogwarts, of course, heard about it from his parents and brother, but now that he was here, he realised that they’d underestimated it.

He’d boarded the Hogwarts express this morning, seen off by his parents and younger sister. He’d looked around for an empty compartment, but there were none. So he’d finally sat down in one with a boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes about his own age.

“Hello,” said the boy. “This your first year, too?”

Rufus nodded.

“I’m Devon Whitehall,” the boy said, holding out his hand.

“Rufus Scrimgeour,” said Rufus, as he shook the boy’s hand. He hated his name. It was ridiculous.

Devon gave a sympathetic grimace, then grinned. “So, you know what House you’ll be in yet?”

Rufus shook his head. “My mother was in Ravenclaw, and my dad was in Gryffindor. My older brother Matthew is in Gryffindor as well.”

Devon shrugged. “I’ve got no clue either. I’ve got family members from every house but Slytherin.”

Rufus shuddered. “If I was in Slytherin my parents’d disown me.”

Devon nodded. The talk turned to things like Quidditch, and Puddlemere United’s chances for the cup (they were both supporters). The more Rufus talked to him, the more he realised they had in common. Devon was good-natured, easy to talk to, and had a gleam in his eye that suggested a lively sense of humour.

When the snack cart came they bought some food, and as the sun set, changed into their robes. Both of them were growing nervous now, and as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station they got their trunks off the train with sweaty palms.

It had taken Rufus a moment to get over the shock of seeing the gigantic man who was shouting “Firs’ years! Firs’ years this way, follow me!” He had followed the giant to a fleet of small boats, and taken a boat with Devon, a girl with long black hair and an inquisitive expression, and two boys who looked like twins. They’d sailed across the lake, and Rufus had felt his mouth sag open in amazement as he caught sight of Hogwarts for the first time. It was so _big!_

The gigantic man had left them in the Entrance Hall, in the charge of a tall, stern-looking witch in green robes. She’d explained the Sorting and the House system, then ushered them into the Great Hall.

Now he looked around him, at the four House tables, the sea of faces peering curiously at him, and the golden plates and goblets on the tables, all lit by thousands of floating candles. He tried to suppress his nerves as he and the other first years lined up along the teachers’ table, facing the rest of the school.

Professor McGonagall (as the stern witch had introduced herself) was carrying a three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat. Rufus looked at it. It was filthy and falling apart and didn’t seem the least bit magical. Then a rip in its brim opened and it started to sing.

Rufus was surprised, as he listened to the song describing the four Houses, and when the Hat finished, he applauded along with the rest of the school.

Professor McGonagall took out a parchment scroll. “Come forward to try on the hat when I read your name, then sit at the House table into which you are Sorted.”

And it began. “Allen, Marie” was the first. The girl with the inquisitive eyes stepped forward and put on the Hat. It fell over her eyes, it was so big. After a moment the Hat shouted “RAVENCLAW!” The second table from the left applauded as Marie sat down.

“Anderson, Timothy,” came next, also a Ravenclaw. “Bernard, James” was the first Hufflepuff. The table farthest to the right applauded.

“Byrne, Robert,” a small boy with glasses sat on the stool. “GRYFFINDOR!” The table on the left cheered as Robert joined them.

“Campbell, Susan,” The thin girl sat down and was eventually declared a Ravenclaw.

“Clark, Ethan,” went to Gryffindor, but “Davies, Katherine,” became the first Slytherin. As the table second from the right cheered Rufus looked at them apprehensively. Most of them were large, and their eyes were mean.

He jerked his attention back to the Sorting as “Kelly, Madison,” went to Hufflepuff. After her, “Lewis, Naomi,” became a Gryffindor.

Rufus was starting to get seriously nervous, and wishing he could get it over with. He shot a glance at Devon, who would have even longer to wait than he would. His palms were sweating and his knees felt weak. He wished it was over.

He was jolted back to awareness as “Scott, Brian,” went to sit at the Slytherin table. It was almost his turn…

And sure enough “Scrimgeour, Rufus!” McGonagall called out. With leaden footsteps he approached the stool, sat down, and put on the Hat. It fell over his eyes, so he was left in darkness. Then a squeaky voice spoke in his ear. _“Hmm, yes, let me see…You seem to be evenly split…brave, but also fiercely loyal to your friends…you obey the rules…”_

Rufus went red. _Don’t you_ dare _put me in Hufflepuff!_ he thought at the Hat.

 _“No? Are you sure…? Well, as I said, you seem to be evenly split. You’re both brave and loyal, and since you don’t want to go to Hufflepuff then I guess I’ll put you in GRYFFINDOR!”_ The Hat shouted the final word to the Hall, Rufus pulled off the Hat and went to sit next to Robert at the Gryffindor table.

After Rufus was a tall boy with dark hair, William Stewart. He was put in Slytherin. Rufus applauded politely, although he felt sorry for William.

After him were the twins, Joseph and Jacob Taylor. Joseph went to Hufflepuff and Jacob went to Ravenclaw. Rufus was surprised. He’d thought, since they were twins, they’d be Sorted into the same House, but evidently not.

Then it was Devon’s turn. He stepped forward, and Rufus crossed his fingers. After only a moment the Hat put him in Gryffindor, and Rufus moved over so he could sit next to him.

There was only one girl left, a redhead, and McGonagall called out “Wilson, Lisa!” Lisa sat down and was put in Hufflepuff.

The Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and spread his hands. The Hall quieted immediately, “I’d like to welcome our first years to Hogwarts, and to welcome back the rest of you,” he said. “Now, I’m sure you all are hungry, so let the feast begin.”

Rufus looked around at the table in surprise. The empty platters and tureens were now full of food: roast chicken, corn, steak and kidney pie, mashed potatoes, rolls, soup…

He immediately began filling his plate. Next to him, Devon did the same. They didn’t talk much; they were too busy eating. After a while the food disappeared, to be replaced by puddings: treacle tart, chocolate gateau, trifle… Rufus helped himself to everything, and as he finished, the puddings disappeared, leaving the plates clean.

Dumbledore stood up again, “There are a few notices, before you seek your beds,” he said. “First years should note that magic is prohibited in the corridors. Also, the forest on the grounds is off-limits to students. Quidditch tryouts will take place in the second week of term; those wishing to play for their house teams, see your Head of House.”

Devon and Rufus followed a Gryffindor prefect out of the hall, then climbed what seemed like every staircase in the castle, past whispering portraits and creaking suits of armour, until they came to the end of a corridor. The prefect approached the portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress. “Password?” she asked him. “Gillyweed,” he replied, and the portrait swung forward. He climbed through the hole behind it, and the first-years followed him.

The rest of their House was evidently already in bed, for the round room with its armchairs and fireplace was deserted. The prefect directed them up the spiral staircase to a dormitory labelled “First Years.” Rufus found his trunk at the foot of one of the scarlet-hung beds, and immediately opened it to find his pyjamas. Devon was doing the same in the bed next to his; they were both too tired to talk. Rufus changed, lay down and pulled the hangings shut. In moments, he was asleep.


End file.
